


Love is Blind

by Zelda_Timshel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Carlos has diplegic cerebral palsy, Cecil is a Dork, Cecil is blind, Cecil is probably human, Cecil sees through tattoos, Disabled Character, Dom Carlos, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluffy Smut, I will never tire of these ADORABLE IDIOTS, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One True Pairing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Cecil, True Love, cecilos - Freeform, smutty smut also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Timshel/pseuds/Zelda_Timshel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos's first time together. Cecil is a little anxious for his first time with his older, perfect, handsome Carlos, but he is able to relax with a little help from his kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

"Caarlos" a hitching questioning moan passed Cecil's lips. They had already splayed themselves across Cecil's couch, Carlos pressing the smaller man into the couch, lips still planting themselves gently in the hollow above Cecil's collarbone.

"Carlos," he moaned again, slightly more insistent. Carlos sat up quickly, knocking his crutches to the ground with a clatter and wincing in embarrassment 

"Yes? Cecil, Is anything wrong?" Cecil wriggled up slightly from underneath him.

"Yes, no, I'm fine, I just." he blushes slightly and dodges the concern eyes appraising him. "I just thought you should know I've never uh.. I've never done this particular sexual activity before." He says this before quickly qualifying, "not that we're necessarily going to have sex I do not by any means wish to pressure you but you know I just figured since two adults are in the same house at night in varying degrees of undress and arousal we should be prepared. Ugh." His blush had spread to his ears and he grabbed a pillow to cover his face.

"Ceec.." Carlos attempted to pull the pillow away from his arms, but Cecil's narrow hands tightened and the pillow remained. "Cecil, honey, Cecil? Please come out. It's fine. It's really fine. Scientifically speaking you know it IS likely that two adults in the same house with high levels of attraction would engage in sexual congress at SOME point." Seeing the pillow lowering slightly he continued. "So it really is a good idea to talk to me. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's okay. You haven't had sex before. That's fine. Do you want to talk more or uh.." He touched the side of Cecil's face tenderly, "not talk more?"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed by my performance, you know, I never, I don't know what to do, or I might forget things, or get flustered or finish too quickly or not be able to.." He was cut off by Carlos kissing his forehead and laughing softly, kindheartedly.

"I forget what a baby you are, that's my fault." Carlos smiled and Cecil's heart metaphorically melted, and he literally relaxed immensely. "When I was your age I hadn't done much either, Cecil. It's fine. We can take this slow, however you want, whatever will make you comfortable." He kissed the slightly less anxious mess below him, lovingly, and looked at him with what Cecil could only describe as unbearably handsome bedroom eyes. "I want you to be comfortable."

"Can we then.. May I suggest something?" Cecil asked, in answer Carlos grasped and kissed his hands, murmuring,

"Whatever you want, querido. Really, anything to make this nice for you." He wasn't sure Cecil caught the rest of his sentence, as he had run quickly into his bedroom. He waited a moment quietly then called after his boyfriend, "Uhm, Cecil?"

"Yes please come in very sorry about that!"

Carlos gathered his crutches and followed Cecil into the bedroom. Pushing the door with one of his feet he opened it onto the image of Cecil struggling with unknotting his tie, he was smiling vividly, blushing, and avoiding looking at a box beside him on the bed.

"You can sit down I'll uh just move this really quickly um yes!" Cecil scooted the box onto his lap and made room for his boyfriend on the bed.

"So, the box, Cecil?" He discarded the crutches and placed an arm around Cecil's shoulder.

"Yes the box it's uh, it is rather self explanatory the box! Only once you open it I suppose, so here." He pressed the box into Carlos's lap, who opened it to reveal a velvet collar, soft cuffs, various vibrating toys, and a short crop. "I haven't used these ever obviously but you know, even though I haven't had, a proper handsome scientist boyfriend to show me the ways of the world yet, I uh, I know what I lik--" His babbling was cut off by a face full of the aforementioned handsome scientist, kissing him fiercely and fully biting his lower lip before whispering,

"You don't need to justify yourself to me Cecil, not now, not ever." He kissed him roughly again, eliciting a low groan from the radio personality. He picked up the collar. 

"Now it so happens, we tend to have this.. interest.. in common, assuming, from the way you like me to kiss you, you want to be the one wearing it?" Cecil blushed again and nodded enthusiastically and they fell together again, Carlos pulling Cecil close by a firm grip in his hair. Carlos pressed his lips at the hinge of Cecil's jaw and whispered "good."

"We.. we don't have to try this tonight, if you don't want to." Cecil murmured softly, "if you want our first time to be pure or something it's fine." Carlos pulled his hair sharply and Cecil squealed. 

"What could be more pure than me giving you everything you want, Cecil?" He gently nipped the skin of his boyfriend's neck, Cecil making a rather undignified noise. "If you want to do this, and god I would love it if you did, I can't imagine anything more pure" he slid his free hand up Cecil's thigh, gently leaning him back on the bed, "than me showing you that you are mine." Accentuating the last word with another soft bite, "that I'm yours." Cecil was shivering softly at each word, and nodding vigorously. "Good boy, now you know the safeword system?" Cecil nodded again and Carlos bit him sharply. "You have to answer me, querido, when I speak to you, when I ask you a question. This. Is. Important." Between each word he kissed Cecil's neck.

"Yes sir, Carlos, I.. I don't know what I should call you.. Green for go, Yellow for slow down, red to stop." He began to whimper as Carlos kissed him on the mouth again, gently.

"Very good, good boy. You can call me whatever comes to mind tonight, this is just practice, I wont try to challenge you yet. Tonight is all about good beginnings." His free hand traced lightly up and down Cecil's thigh. "Speaking of which.. do you want to start now?"

"Yes!" Cecil blurted very quickly and Carlos yanked his hair sharply. Cecil whimpered and melted into him, metaphorically speaking.

"Sweetie you may call me whatever you like tonight but I do insist you address me when you answer. It's only polite." He picked up the collar again, "do you want me to put this on you, now, and the cuffs?"

"Yes sir I want to wear my collar very much but please before you cuff me may I touch you, sir? And undress you?"Cecil was pressing against Carlos urgently, but tentatively, hands hovering near to his body.

"Good boy, and yes of course you may, since you asked so politely." Carlos released Cecil's hair and buckled the velvet collar around his throat making sure not to tighten too aggressively on those golden vocal chords. Cecil bit his lip and looked at Carlos longingly. Carlos quickly pulled him in close, pressing one of his thinner legs between Cecil's thighs, and grasping him tightly. Cecil moaned low, touching Carlos's face, neck, and moving down to his chest before beginning to tear at his clothes. Carlos smiled wickedly into the kiss and bit Cecil's lip harshly moving his hands to the buttons of the other man's shirt, abandoning caution and care for the well being of the clothing.  
Soon both were unbuttoned and panting, Carlos pulling Cecil's shirt off his shoulders, reveling in the touch of his pale skin, each new inch being revealed was intoxicating. The violet tattoos which served as Cecil's eyes covered not only his eyelids, but as Carlos discovered unfamiliar intricate patterns stretched from his chest outwards. He made a note to examine them more closely later. Carlos moved his mouth down, kissing, biting, and licking the newly available shoulder and chest, resting briefly to nibble Cecil's nipple. Cecil was moaning low and blissfully, pressing his hard cock as near to Carlos's as he could reach. Carlos chucked into his skin, kisses exploring down his belly, and tearing off his own shirt. Once his hands were freed they returned to Cecil's body, exploring his ass through his slacks. Cecil tangled a hand into Carlos's perfect hair, near to the silver strands he adored so much, panting, and grasping Carlos's shoulder.

"Please Carlos... please.." He moaned desperately and loudly.

"Please what, Cecil?" Carlos licked and nipped Cecil's hipbone, unbuttoning and slowly unzipping the squirming man's pants. "What is it you want?"

"You, oh gods please Carlos, please sir I need you to devour me, please, wrest my voice from my throat and consume me please." He bucked desperately into Carlos's palm. Carlos smothered his moans by kissing Cecil deeply, filling his mouth with heat, and his exploring tongue. He pulled back and whispered in Cecil's ear.

"You want me to fuck you, Cecil?" He nibbled the most convenient earlobe available. "Is that what you want, Cecil, to get fucked?" He slowly pulled Cecil's pants down from his hips. Cecil himself kicking them off quickly.

"Yes please Carlos please." Cecil moaned and arched into the gentle touch of Carlos's hand over his silk-covered cock. Carlos grinned and snatched the underwear from Cecil's narrow hips to rub his hard, aching cock. Cecil bit his own lip, hard, and whimpered loudly. "Please Carlos I want to feel and taste you. Let me touch you?" 

"Well if you ask so sweetly, how could I refuse my good boy?" Carlos unbuckled, and threw his belt off, opening his fly and pressing Cecil's hand inside. Carlos's voice hitched as he groaned low in his throat.

"Please Carlos? May I see all of you instead? I know.." They made piercing eye contact, Carlos looking slightly uncomfortable, Cecil looking adoringly back "I know you feel embarrassed or ashamed but you.. you are perfect Carlos. You are all I could ever want, you were sculpted by the gods just for me to touch and adore and love you please I want so much just to see you." Carlos looked down and nodded, bringing Cecil's hand from his cock to his waistband. They pulled Carlos's pants and underwear off together, engaging in a soft, passionate kiss, before Cecil reached down to pull them off fully, and his breath caught, tracing the narrow muscles of Carlos's legs. "All the gods you are so damn beautiful my Carlos." Carlos smiled warmly, and grasped Cecil's hair again, causing an almost anguished gasp to wrench from him. He guided Cecil's hand to his large, hard cock, and moved to touch Cecil's with his own. Cecil began to emit soft, needy noises as he touched his masters' cock.

"Such a good, adoring, wonderful little pet you are. The sounds you make are killing me." He released his hair and traced his jaw and neck. "I never knew you could come so.. unhinged. It is gorgeous, Cecil. God I have never loved you so much." Cecil whimpered and smiled with an open mouth and closed eyes. "I am going to make you cum, I am going to make you scream, I am going to make you remember for days with scratches and bites and soreness that you are mine." He leaned in closer and bit Cecil's neck ferociously, and Cecil shrieked, and gasped, and let out something like a desperate sob. "Green?" Carlos looked up at his lover's face.

"Green, Carlos, sir, god nothing has ever been so much green, the world has fallen under an ocean of glorious emerald and peacock-" He was kissed hard again, Carlos grasping his hair and pressing their foreheads together, each still rubbing the other's cock gently.

"I need to fuck you. I need it, I'm going to start getting you ready, you want that?" Cecil nodded vigorously. "You want me to cuff you now?"

"Yes Carlos, both please!" Carlos looked in the box and grabbed lube, and cuffs, pulling Cecil's wrists together in front of him and spreading lube on his own fingers. Cecil whimpered in anticipation. Carlos kneeled slightly above Cecil, who spread himself willingly and delightedly, reaching up to touch Carlos's cock, Carlos sighed and relaxed into the touch, gently guiding his fingers to Cecil's ass. Cecil gasped loudly as he crooked one finger inside.

"Green?" Carlos looked slightly concerned, and kissed his neck.

"Green! Yes Carlos it just-OH" Carlos began gently moving his finger in and out, agonizingly slowly, Cecil began a full-body tremble, and gasping moan."I'm going to open you slowly, you tell me if it's too much, okay, pet?" Cecil whimpered and bit his lip nodding more. Carlos bit Cecil's shoulder. "You don't deprive me of those sounds, love, I want to hear every little noise I wrench from that gorgeous voice."

"Yes Carlos I will be better sir!" Cecil began bucking into his hand, and whimpered loudly as he added another finger.

"Good boy, I know you will, because you are going to please me. Because you're mine and you know it. You're mine and I am yours, and my good little pet is going to make me feel so good, aren't you?" He pressed a third finger into Cecil, who shrieked and bucked, shuddering hard.

"Yes sir I will be your good boy, my master, my Carlos, please!! Please fuck me." Carlos quickly moved between his legs, leaning over to grab and apply a condom. He gently licked and sucked at Cecil's cock as he pulled the condom down over himself, and applied generous lube. He lined himself at the younger man's opening, and pressed slowly and gently inside, falling in a little faster than he intended at the end, pulling Cecil's wrists above his head, pinning them against the bed. Cecil screamed and arched underneath him.

"Sorry that was too fast, are you alright? We can stop anytime bab-" He was cut off by Cecil's wiggling against his cock, pushing him deeper and moaning.

"Please, Carlos, Please don't ever stop. Oh make love to me, fuck me, please sir please I want to make you cum." Carlos needed no more encouragement and began fucking his Cecil firmly into the mattress, Cecil was, unsurprisingly, very loud, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he pressed back into Carlos's cock. His voice pitched up and down as he shook with pleasure, still he kept howling himself raw, "oh gods please don't stop oh Carlos oh sir, fuck me harder sir, make me yours please oh GOD." Carlos began nibbling up and down Cecil's neck, lapping at his shoulder and chest, keeping him shaking with desperation and pleasure beneath him.

"You are such a good little boy, Ceec, god my cock feels so good in you, just right, just right. You feel so tight around my cock. God I could listen to you scream all fucking day." Carlos kept praising his body and performance for the gorgeous noises Cecil's voice, deep and cracking with pleasure, kept making, muttering of gods and sex and pleasure, broken by the occasional wail when Carlos hit the sweet spot inside of him. "You want me to touch your cock, Cecil? Because I want to touch you, I want to make you come so hard that lovely voice breaks completely, I want to hear this echo in your words for days. Do you want that, pet, you want everyone to know how I make my boy scream?" He nibbled Cecil's ear as he whispered to him.

"Gods please yes Carlos I never want it to stop please please." Cecil gasped as Carlos reached between them to touch his cock, pulling himself up by the headstand to fuck him even deeper. He rubbed the head of Cecil's dick in a circular squeezing motion, timing it as best he could to match his thrusts. And god, Cecil screamed.

"Good boy, yes thats it, scream for me." Carlos felt himself and Cecil reaching the end and began to fuck him with a renewed vigor and determination, harder than the young radio host could ever have dreamed of being fucked. Cecil didn't stop screaming or shaking, thrashing beneath Carlos on the bed, overwhelmed by the sensations vibrating through him. Carlos was moaning and gasping and Cecil clenched, sending them both over the edge, Carlos fucking him slower and slower as they both came, Carlos with a shudder and moan, Cecil with an arching back and a sobbing howl. Carlos collapsed on top of Cecil, panting, exhausted, slowly reaching up to undo his cuffs before pulling out and rolling over beside him. 

"Was I any good?" Cecil asked, between gasps for air, moving himself closer beside Carlos. Carlos burst out in laughter, hugging Cecil close before reaching for tissues to clean him up. "So, is that a no, or?" Cecil was red-faced and had wet eyes. Carlos gathered him up quickly, holding all of Cecil bundled up against his chest, and kissing his head.

"Oh honey. You are better than the best I could have ever had, Ceec, sweetheart." He petted the other mans hair, and kissed his forehead as Cecil turned to look up at him. Carlos grabbed tissues and gently wiped the tears from his lovers eyes and the cum from his chest.

"You mean it? Really? Because there are penalties for liars, you know." Cecil's frown had not entirely smoothed but he looked more hopeful. Carlos chuckled and grinned and kissed his mouth, gently, until he smiled back.

"Tomorrow I can make you charts and graphs proving, scientifically speaking, that this was the best sex I have ever had." He hugged Cecil closer still and murmured. "Even unscientifically speaking, you are more than I ever could have hoped for, Cecil. I plan to treasure you, and this, for as long as you will have me." Cecil He could feel some tears falling unbearably hot onto his overheated arms and chest. "Querido are you okay?" Cecil nodded and sniffled, nuzzling deeper into his neck.

"It is just that I have never loved anyone in the way that I love you, my perfect, perfect, perfect Carlos. I will never forgive them if they take this memory from me, I will never forgive them if they take you from me. I never thought" He sniffed again, his voice still ginger from screaming. "I never thought anyone as perfect as you, could love me, broken as I am. I will never let them take you. Please." He whispered again, seemingly to someone other than Carlos, "please."

"Cecil, my silly boy, I am not perfect. and you are not broken. I promise to you that I will never leave you for very long. I will always come back for you. Always. I have science on my side, remember?" He smiled and pulled Cecil's chin up for a kiss. Cecil smiled, dazzlingly, his blind eyes open, seeming to search for Carlos' own.

"You promise? Remember the punishments?" Cecil kissed him again, gently.

"I promise." Cecil wrapped himself further into Carlos's arms, flinging his legs over an obliging hip and settling in till he rested with his cheek on Carlos's chest. His handsome scientist sighed contentedly and pulled him in closer. They fell asleep, where they lay, smiles lingering into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of smut, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
